Verserk
Verserk is the name of the weapon that Futch currently uses in battle. Classified as a morning star, it has a medium-length steel-cast shaft with a furrowed base that gets wider towards the bottom. Atop the shaft sits a four-pronged section, almost claw-like in appearance, used mainly for attacking others. Verserk is currently in an incomplete form, though it is battle-ready. The Legend of Verserk Verserk was originally forged during the Great Transitional War, fought between the Dwarves, Elves and Humans. It was created as a gift from the Dragon Knights of Byrovia to the Humans. As proof of their allegiance, the legendary smith Corm Van Calsion sealed the power of a dragon within the weapon stating: : "Those who feel its wrath will have their flesh ripped to shreds as if attacked by a thousand dragons." The Human warrior Alfred Might, leader of the Human army, used it power in battle to repel the hordes of Dwarven and Elven armies that would dare attack their borders. The ceaseless power of the weapon caused much chaos and destruction within the Elven and Dwarven camps; as such, they were unable to continue their battle and forced into surrender. Consumed by its power, Alfred Might overthrew the empire and began a tyrannical siege upon the rest of the country. Seeing their gift being used for evil means, the Dragon Knights created a replica weapon called the Griffon. The leader of the Dragon Knights, unknown by name, challenged Might to a duel. Mocking the challenger, Might ordered the Dragon Knight leader's execution immediately but upon sight of the Griffon and the power within it, he became greedier still. He ordered his guards to seize the weapon. The Dragon Knight leader charged through the guards, slaying them in one mighty blow. Might begged for mercy and in the hesitation, combat ensued between the two warriors. After a gruelling battle, Verserk was broken into pieces and Might was duly slain for his crimes. The Dragon Knight leader retrieved the pieces of Verserk and sealed them away, never to be seen again. As word of the weapon's whereabouts began to emerge over time, expeditions to source the weapon's power occurred across the country. However, nothing was heard of the weapon and although replicas of the weapon popped up everywhere, no one could truly lay claim to owning the pieces of Verserk. George Prime Upon hearing of the legend of the weapon, George Prime began a search for the weapon having calculated a potential hiding place from all of the rumours. His aim was not for the power of the weapon but to see with his own eyes the legend itself and also to ensure that the weapon was not sold on for devious means. : "Weapons such as this deserve more than to simply be sold as prize. They deserve to be remembered as legend and not sought for pittance. I chance that one day I shall find someone for whom the weapon will be rightfully held. May their worth lead us into a brighter future, free from tyranny and despair. Lest it be known that if that person is not worthy, I shall slay them with my own hands." Having discovered Verserk in its broken form, George took most of the pieces of placed them in the safety of his own keeping and scattered the sealed pieces in various other places, setting a trail to test the worthiness of the weapon's successor. When George discovered a former Dragon Knight, Futch, injured near his home, he took the young boy in and nursed him back to health. Taking him under his wing, he sensed the potential within him and as such, gave him the pieces of the morning star Verserk but also granted him the use of his own weapon: the Signard. Category:Weapon